Bohong
by anonim now
Summary: "Aku, Sano, Rinko, Hideyoshi, Haiji dan Sora berdiri berjajar di Bandara Kobe sore itu, di depan kami seorang pemuda pucat yang berwajah sederhana ini tersenyum lebar menyalami Sano.." Short Pure Love Story- the Up-tu-your mind Story (helleh) ada pairing yang aku selipin eks: (HaijiSora)


**Bismillaah, ini fanfic ku yang baru. Maaf bau-baunya nikah-nikah mulu hehehe. Sebenernya pingin banget mengakhiri kebiasan nulis fanfic (geje) seperti ini, doakan sajalah.. untuk semua silakan dibaca, selamat membaca 3, **

**disclaimer LoU milik Fukuchi Tsubasa-sama. terimakasih telah membuat cerita dengan tokoh utama yang polos dan tidak semrawut (pikirannya).  
**

**"~Bohong"  
**

* * *

Aku, Sano, Rinko, Hideyoshi, Haiji dan Sora berdiri berjajar di Bandara Kobe sore itu, di depan kami seorang pemuda pucat yang berwajah sederhana ini tersenyum lebar menyalami Sano, mata polos nan piasnya masih menyiratkan hal yang tidak kunjung bisa aku baca. Buram- butek.

"Jaga Paman baik-baik ya" Sano menyela pertama-tama "..dan jaga dirimu" lanjutnya. Ueki mengacungkan jempolnya mantab. Sano menjitak kepala Ueki keras-keras.

"Untuk apa itu?" Ueki protes dengan wajah datar, meski jitak-menjitak tanpa sebab diantara dia dan kawan-kawannya -terutama Sano sudah menjadi ritual wajib, dia dengan polos tetap menanyakan sebabnya.

"Aku percaya kau akan menjaga ayahmu tapi aku tahu kau tidak bisa jaga dirimu jadi aku jitak kau sekarang saja hehehe" Sano terkekeh, dan Ueki hanya nyengir.

"Walau Sano sudah menjitakmu, tapi kau tetap harus berusaha menjaga dirimu bocah.. jangan cengengesan!" Haiji yang paling tua disini mengambil pesannya.

"Ya..akan ku coba" Ueki mengangguk tegas.

"Kau akan pulang kan?" Hideyoshi bertanya pelan, agak serak. Kata-katanya membawa sederet keheningan di antara kami. Aku menyesal harus mendengarnya. Ingin rasanya ku jitak Hideyoshi, tapi aku juga ingin mendengar jawaban dari Ueki langsung, sebab kudengar dari alasannya pergi, dia sepertinya memang tidak akan pulang atau akan sangat sulit untuk kami bisa bertemu lagi setelah ini.

Aku memejamkan mataku pelan mengingat-ingat alasannya pergi ke Ireland, Inggris untuk tinggal disana.

"_Apa? Pengobatan seumur hidup?" suaraku tercekat agak kaget sebenarnya._

"_Iya, penyakit ayah Ueki termasuk penyakit langka yang sistem pengobatannya hanya dikembangkan di Inggris saja, beruntung Robert punya relasi dokter di Inggris, sehingga ayah Ueki bisa segera dipindahkan ke rumah sakit di Inggris saat kritis kemarin" Rinko menjelaskan panjang lebar ketika aku baru saja sampai di Rumah Sakit tempat ayah Ueki dirawat kemarin, aku telat mendapat kabar karena aku ada ujian di Universitas._

"_Bagaimana dengan Ueki? Apa dia akan ke Inggris juga?" aku bertanya reflek._

"_Ya.. dia akan tinggal di Ireland Inggris mulai lusa, besok dia akan berangkat menyusul ayahnya dan Robert yang sudah ada disana" Rinko memandangiku dengan mata sembab, dia mungkin terlalu banyak menangis, penyakit ayah Ueki yang parah tidak berhasil Rinko sembuhkan dengan operasinya kemarin malam, mungkin banyak penyesalan yang Rinko rasakan hari mulai menangis sesuai dugaanku._

"_Maafkan aku Ai.. aku dokter yang payah..Aku bahkan tidak sanggup minta maaf pada Ueki"_

"_Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik yang kau bisa Rinko-chan.. semua akan lebih buruk tanpamu.." Aku mengelus pundaknya pelan._

"_Maafkan aku, membuat Ueki menjadi jauh darimu.." Rinko berkata dengan wajah pias._

"_Kau ini bilang apa, semua ini bukan salahmu, pengobatannya memang hanya ada di Inggris kan? Lagi pula Ueki pasti akan menemani ayahnya kemanapun asalkan ayahnya sembuh, tidak masalah dia tinggal jauh dari kita semua, kita bisa mengunjunginya kapan-kapan" Aku mengatakan banyak sangkalan rasa bersalah Rinko, yang sebenarnya juga kubuat untuk menenangkan hatiku._

Aku masih tertunduk di kerumunan kawan-kawanku yang bergantian menyalami Ueki dan memberikan pesan, aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk dikatakan pada Ueki, aku rasa semuanya sudah dikatakan oleh Sano dan kawan-kawan. Aku masih merenungi jawaban Ueki atas pertanyaan Hide

"_Semoga aku benar-benar bisa pulang"_

Aku berfikir dalam, bahkan Ueki yang berpikiran paling positif di antara semua orang yang pernah aku kenal, alih-alih mengatakan "ya aku akan pulang" atau "tentu saja aku akan pulang" hanya mengatakan _"Semoga aku benar-benar bisa pulang". _Mungkinkah dia telah berdamai dengan kenyataan pahit bahwa ayahnya akan dirawat jalan seumur hidup di Inggris?. Aku tidak tahu harus berpendapat apa.

Aku lebih memilih tidak memandang Ueki samasekali, perasaanku benar-benar campur aduk sampai-sampai aku tak merasakan apa pun. Meski sesekali dia memandangku sekilas di tengah obrolannya dengan yang lain. Kalau saja aku bisa ijin ke toilet lalu berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari bandara, aku akan lakukan itu. Aku merasa paling tidak berguna dalam masalah ini, Sano membantu pengiriman barang-barang Ueki ke Inggris, Rinko adalah dokter yang merawat ayah Ueki sebelumnya, Haiji dan Sora bergantian menunggui ayah Ueki di rumah sakit, dan hideyoshi, Millie, dan Nagara membantu mengurus toko tanaman Ueki, dan percetakan ayah ueki. Sedangkan aku belum melakukan apa pun yang berguna karena sibuk dengan kuliahku. Aku ini sahabat apanya..

"Ai..kau mau berkata sesuatu pada Ueki? Dia mau berangkat sekarang!" Sora membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh.. ee.. aku.. aku hanya.. aku minta maaf padamu Ueki, aku tidak banyak membantumu selama ayahmu sakit.. aku sangat minta maaf aku tidak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu, aku hanya .."

"PLAKK"

Ueki memukul kepala ku dengan pasport yang di gulung dan dipegangnya sedari tadi.

"Kau sangat membantu dengan kiriman makanan-makananmu.. apa kau lupa, mori?. Lagi pula kau harus lulus kuliah dengan baik" Ueki tersenyum. Aku seakan diseret ke masa lalu, ketika dia hendak pergi ke Hangekai. Aku tersenyum mengejek,

"PLAKKKK" Aku memukulnya dengan botol minuman yang ku bawa, masih setengah penuh sepertinya. Entah berapa kali dia sudah dipukul oleh yang lain aku tidak peduli.

"Kalau begitu aku akan titipkan pada Robert makanan-makanan itu padamu di Inggris, dan Ueki- aku bisa bosan mendengarmu menyuruhku kuliah dengan baik terus, kau mulai seperti ayahku" Aku berkata agak keras.

"Kau janji ya.."

"Ya"

"_Pesawat dengan tujuan Bandara Ireland akan segera berangkat, penumpang harap segera masuk ke dalam pesawat"_

Suara moderator memanggil waktu keberangkatan Ueki.

"Jaga dirimu.." Sora dan Haiji berkata hampir bersamaan, mereka saling pandang dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'kau mencuri kata-kataku'. Lalu kembali memandang Ueki yang menarik tali ranselnya.

"Ya.. Jaga diri kalian semua juga, semoga kita segera bertemu lagi! Sampai jumpa"

Ueki berbalik sesudah tersenyum ke arah kami, berjalan beberapa langkah jauhnya sebelum akhirnya berhenti sebentar, berbalik cepat.

"Ai..-" Dia memanggil namaku tiba-tiba dari tempatnya berdiri, membuat aku terkejut.

".. Aku menyukaimu.. Aku ingin mengatakannya kemarin-kemarin tapi tidak sempat, tolong selesaikan ujianmu dengan baik ya!" Ueki berkata setengah berteriak. Melambaikan tangannya ke arah ku dan yang lain.

Aku seolah terpanggang di tengah-tengah pandangan-pandangan lucu kewan-kawanku yang lain, wajah-wajah mereka menahan senyum.

"Kau Bohong.." Aku sedikit berteriak, tapi Ueki sudah tidak terlihat lagi, "dia bohong, apa kalian tidak lihat wajahnya tadi?" Aku salah tingkah.

"Hm.. bohong ya..? kurasa tidak" Sano mengejekku. Yang lain terkikik geli, meninggalkanku berdiri di sana,

"Eh-eh.. kalian tidak percaya padaku? Kalian sudah kenal ueki kan, dia bohong.." Aku berkata tanpa hasil, kawan-kawanku tidak ada yang menggubrisku, asik mendiamkanku.

Aku memandang pesawat yang mulai melaju untuk terbang, dari jendela bandara, berhenti sejenak,

"Kau bodoh sekali Ueki.. " aku berkata pelan, "Itu bohong kan?"

Samar-samar aku mengingat nada bicara Ueki 5 tahun lalu saat pulang dari Hangekai,

"_Tenang ya?" Ueki mengomentari sore_

"_Iya, -eh Ueki? Apa ada orang yang kau sukai?" Aku bertanya iseng_

"_Ada"_

"_Siapa?"_

"_Kamu.."_

"_Ah Bohong"_

"_Memang bohong.."_

_-Dan rasanya memukulnya 3 kali dengan tasku tidak cukup menyelesaikan rasa kesal ku saat itu._

"Kau pikir aku bisa dibohongi 2 kali.. dasar bodoh…" Aku berlari menyusul kawan-kawanku, masih berusaha meyakinkan mereka Ueki sedang bohong.

(end of Mori Side's)

2 hari sebelumnya..

"Jii-san, jadi.. kalau Jiisan sudah tahu, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" pemuda tinggi itu duduk bersila di teras luas millik seorang lelaki paruh baya yang duduk di depannya.

"Aku adalah ayahnya, kau bukan pemuda pertama yang memiliki perhatian seperti ini pada putriku, lagi pula, kebiasaanmu memanggil namanya seolah dia bukan orang ketiga tapi dengan menyebutkan langsung namanya seperti panggilan orang kedua atau orang yang berada di dekatmu, menyiratkan kau selalu menganggapnya dekat.. Seharusnya kawan-kawanmu juga tahu sebelum diberitahu, yak an?"

Pemuda itu duduk dengan tidak enak, sedikit gugup karena ditebak tepat sasaran,

"Ya.. teman-temanku juga sering menggodaku begitu" Sang pemuda menangguk kecil dambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sedikit gatal.

"Tentu saja, aku senang kau mau mengakuinya langsung padaku, bahkan sebelum kau mengatakannya pada putriku, aku bahkan sangat antusias pada sifatmu.. kau bahkan langsung melamarnya seperti ini..tapi.." Pemuda paruh baya itu terlihat berfikir.

"Putriku hanya boleh menikah seusai kuliah saja, aku khawatir pikirannya terpecah" lanjutnya

"Jadi, Jiisan, aku terserah bagaimana keputusanmu saja" Pemuda itu bertanya ragu, sebenarnya agak takut menatap wajah lawan bicaranya langsung.

"Datanglah lagi seusai kuliah putriku selesai, lamar lagi kalau kau tidak keberatan, bawa Ueki-sama -ayahmu itu bersamamu sesudah dia sehat, aku juga akan mengajak Hime ku" putus si lelaki paruh baya itu tegas.

"Baik.."

-.-

Sehari yang lalu

"_Aku tidak mungkin mengijinkan putriku satu-satunya meninggalkanku ke Inggris Kousuke… Aku ingin percaya bahwa Ayahmu bisa sehat dan pulang ke Jepang lagi, tapi kalau itu tidak terjadi, aku akan mengijinkanmu membawanya ke Inggris dengan 2syarat, membawaku ikut serta, dan menunggu kuliah putriku selesai, apa syaratku berat?" Lelaki paruh baya yang sama itu memandang wajah pemuda polos itu tajam, menimbang._

"_Tidak- __Aku setuju..:"_

_Lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum puas,_

"_Aku tahu kau memang pemuda yang baik untuk putriku __**Ai**__..:"_

_(Owari)_

* * *

**Maafkan ke-gejean saya. mianhe-mianhe, afwan Jiddan jiddan katsiran, gomenasai, sorry, nyuwun ngapunten ya. **** ohya itu judulnya ada arti tersembunyi loh ada yang tahu? Review pls Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Semoga berhikmah (!) 3 Wassalamu'alaikum...**_  
_


End file.
